Mako Shark (Depth)
|-|Normal= |-|Mocha= |-|Zappy= |-|Blue Streak= |-|Coldblood= |-|Tropical= |-|Helicoprion= |-|Rose= |-|Harlequin= |-|Grimtooth= |-|Stardust= |-|Reptile= |-|Albino= |-|Sawtooth= |-|Waning= |-|Battle Scarred= Summary The Mako Shark, also called The Mako, is one of the fastest playable sharks in the game, Depth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Mako, Isurus oxyrinchus Origin: Depth Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Small shark, killer, Isurus oxyrinchus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Natural Camouflage, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to real life Mako Sharks, far higher with varying evolutions), Pain Resistance (Normally, higher with evolutions), Large Size (Type 0, higher for the Helicoprion), Rage Power (Via various evolutions), Regeneration (To an unknown extent, likely Mid-Low; higher with evolutions), Status Effect Inducement via Serrated Teeth, Resistance to toxins, status effects, tranquilizers, and being tagged (via Placoid Scales), Body Control (Can increase its temperature), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Electric Aura (Zappy only), Resistance to Cold and Ice (Coldblood only), possibly an abstraction/avatar of death (Grimtooth only; unknown type), limited Light Manipulation (Stardust only) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can destroy walls and easily kill divers and seals. Comparable to real life Mako sharks, as well as Helicoprions) Speed: Superhuman normally (Much faster than divers and some sharks. Comparable to real life Marko sharks that are this fast), higher with evolutions Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Easily lifts divers and seals alike) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level normally (Survives attacks from various types of firearms, blades, and other weapons used by the diver), higher with evolutions Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, much higher with senses Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mark Prey: * The Mako marks a opponent, allowing the opposition to be easier to spot, as well as giving the Mako an evolution boost when victim is killed. Evolutions: * Bloody Feat: Regenerates by feasting. * Bloody Fury: After killing a victim, The Mako becomes enraged, and will regenerate it's resistances in a short period of time. * Mine Digger/Minesweeper: Can sense the locations of mines and buoys with a powerful sense of smell and electromagnetic senses. * Hemogenesis: Can heal quickly when withdrawing from a fight, due to its ability to form new blood cells quickly. * Powerful Tail: Can still swim at full speed when holding on to a victim. * Adrenaline Glands: Taking damage increases its resistance. * Determined/Headstrong: Nose is hardened allowing it to do more damage to the environment and STEVEs. * Thirst for Justice/Hangry: Awakens so hungry it is enraged. Rage gives the Shark infinite stamina for a time and higher resistance. * Hydroacoustics: Uses sonar to detect nearby survivors. * Analgesia: The shark easily recovers and shakes of pain/damage, but loses resistance/stamina. * Murderous Instinct: Can activate evolutions that require survivors by eating seals. * Placoid Scales: Resists the ammunition special effects. * Agile Fin: Increases speed and mobility. * Sharp Fins: Harms divers just by swimming next to them, destroys nets easier. * Electroreception: Can identify the weapon his opponent is wielding. * Serrated Teeth: Leave bleeding wounds that will slowly kill an opponent without medical treatment. * Blind Point: Allows the Mako to dodge and outmaneuver diver's attacks. * Fast Fin: Can increase its body temperature to preserve energy then release it in a burst of speed. * Revitalized Madness: After eating a diver/opponent, the Mako will be fully healed and his abilities will be able to be used immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Depth Category:Sharks Category:Fish Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Light Users Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Triassic Period Category:Reptiles Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users